Kirby's Babysitting Adventure
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: King Dedede plans on using Pacifena, his latest monster, to turn Kirby into a baby. However the plan backfired and Tiff ended up being turned into a baby. Now it's up to Kirby and his friends to look after Tiff while Meta Knight finds a cure.


Kirby's Babysitting Adventure

It was a perfect day in Dream Land. Kirby and his friends are at the castle. Tiff and Tuff are showing Kirby, Iro, Spikehead, Honey, Fololo and Falala their family photos.

"This is me when I was a little girl," said Tiff as she pointed to a photo of a young Tiff.

"You look so cute Tiff," said Honey.

"Poyo?" asked Kirby. He was pointing at a photo of Lady Like.

"That's mom when she was pregnant," explained Tiff. She showed Kirby another photo. It showed Lady Like at the hospital. She was wearing a hospital gown and she was holding a baby Tuff. The rest of the family was beside Lady Like's bed.

"It was great seeing family photos; it sure brings me back memories," said Spikehead.

"I wonder what Kirby's childhood was like?" wondered Iro.

"Kirby is already a child," said Tiff. "He just happens to be a baby star warrior."

"It's a good thing Kirby is a star warrior otherwise he wouldn't have a chance against the monsters Dedede keeps ordering from Nightmare Enterprises," said Tuff.

What Kirby and his friends didn't realize is that Escargoon was spying on them. Escargoon snickered. "This is going to be perfect," said Escargoon with an evil smile. He then headed to the throne room. King Dedede was enjoying his meal. Suddenly Escargoon burst into the room.

"Your majesty, I have some news to tell you," said Escargoon.

Dedede almost choked. "Can't you see I'm eating here," King Dedede said angrily.

"But sire, I have found a way to finally get rid of Kirby," said Escargoon.

This made Dedede interested. "What is it?" asked Dedede.

Escargoon explained the plan. "You know how Kirby came here in his spaceship," said Escargoon.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" asked Dedede.

"Kirby is a baby star warrior so he has infinite power; but if we turn Kirby into an actual baby, he wouldn't have a chance against our monsters," explained Escargoon.

"You're right Escargoon," said Dedede grinning. "All we have to do is use a monster to turn Kirby into a baby; then we would finally defeat Kirby once and for all." Dedede contacted Nightmare Enterprises. The salesman showed up on the screen.

"Welcome back Dedede, how can we help you today?" said the salesman.

"I want a monster that can turn Kirby into a baby," said Dedede.

"We have the monster just for you," said the salesman, "stand by."

The monster delivery system was activated. A flash appeared and a monster showed up. The monster is a floating doll wearing a pink dress and a pink baby bonnet. The monster is made entirely out of cloth. She has yellow mittens and she carried a green rattle. She has an angry expression on her face. Her eyes are glowing green and she doesn't have a mouth. A small pin is attached to the hem of her dress.

"This is Pacifena," said the salesman. "She's our babysitter for our baby monsters. Pacifena can shoot pink powder from her rattle. Anyone who gets hit by the powder will turn into a baby."

Dedede snickered. "That's perfect," he said with an evil grin. Dedede went up to Pacifena. "I want you to go after Kirby; turn him into a baby and defeat him," said Dedede. Pacifena nodded and flew out of the room.

"This is going to be the easiest plan ever," said Escargoon.

"Yeah, it will be like taking candy from a baby," said Dedede. Both Dedede and Escargoon laughed evilly.

Meanwhile Kirby and his friends are walking in the castle's hallways.

"Let's go get some ice cream," said Tuff.

"Good idea," said Tiff. She turned to Kirby. "Do you want some ice cream Kirby?" asked Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby nodding his head.

Suddenly Pacifena showed up.

"What's that?" asked Tuff.

"It looks like another monster," said Tiff.

Pacifena aimed her rattle at Kirby and shot pink powder. Kirby avoided the attack. Pacifena shook her rattle and chased Kirby. She tried to hit Kirby with her powder but Kirby avoided her attacks. Finally Pacifena got Kirby cornered. Tiff saw that Kirby has no way to defend himself.

"Don't worry I'll save you Kirby," said Tiff. She pushed Kirby out of the way just as the monster shot her powder. The powder hit Tiff as Kirby landed on the ground.

"Tiff!" cried Tuff. But it was too late. The powder disappeared and Tiff was turned into a baby. Tuff and his friends were shocked.

"That monster turned Tiff into a baby," said Fololo.

"Yeah and it looks like the monster is going after Kirby again," said Falala.

Pacifena shot pink powder at Kirby but Kirby avoided the attack. Pacifena shook her rattle and was about to land another attack on Kirby, but Meta Knight showed up and attacked the monster. The monster yelped in pain and she left.

"Thanks for saving us, but what was that thing?" asked Tuff.

"That monster is called Pacifena," said Meta Knight. "Nightmare Enterprises designed her to turn people into babies. Pacifena was after Kirby, but it looks like she turned Tiff into a baby."

Tuff began to panic. "What are we going to do?" he asked Meta Knight.

"I'll find a way to reverse Pacifena's effect," said Meta Knight. "In the meantime, you and your friends will have to babysit Tiff." Meta Knight left.

Kirby and his friends took baby Tiff to the living room.

"This is going to be hard; I don't know anything about babysitting," said Tuff.

"It's quite simple, you simply look after her," said Fololo.

"You fed her when she gets hungry and you change her diaper when it gets dirty," added Falala.

"It shouldn't be too hard, you used to be a baby yourself," said Spikehead as he comforted Tuff.

Suddenly Kirby and his friends heard footsteps. Tuff looked out the door and panicked.

"My parents are coming; if they see Tiff like this they will be shocked," said Tuff. He turned to his friends. "I'll distract my parents while you guys sneak Tiff out," said Tuff.

"Right," they said together. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like arrived.

"So how did everything go Tuff?" asked Sir Ebrum.

"Uh, everything's great," said Tuff. He was trying his best to not look suspicious.

"Where's Tiff?" asked Lady Like.

"She went to get some ice cream; but she'll be back soon," said Tuff. "If you excuse me I have to leave, I'll see you later." Tuff left the room.

"That's strange, we've been outside and we didn't see Tiff," said Lady Like.

"I guess we passed her and we didn't know about it," said Sir Ebrum.

Kirby and his friends have managed to sneak Tiff out of the room.

"That was a close one," said Tuff, "but we need a different place to babysit my sister."

"We can't do it at my house; my parents are there," said Iro.

"My house isn't safe too," said Spikehead.

"We need to find a safe place to do our babysitting," said Fololo.

They turned to Kirby. Suddenly Falala got an idea.

"We'll go to Kirby's house," she said.

So Tuff and his friends headed towards Kirby's house. When they got there, Tokkori was watching TV. Tuff knocked on the door. Tokkori opened the door. "What do you kids want?" asked Tokkori.

"Can we stay at Kirby's house for a while?" asked Tuff.

"Sure, but why do you want to be at Kirby's house?" asked Tokkori. Tuff showed Tokkori baby Tiff. Tokkori's mouth dropped open when he saw Tiff.

"Birdie, little birdie," said baby Tiff.

"Is that Tiff?" asked Tokkori. Tuff nodded. "What happened to her?" asked Tokkori.

"It's a long story," said Tuff. Tuff and his friends went inside. Tokkori went back to watching TV.

"Aw, she looks so cute," said Honey as she looked at Tiff.

Suddenly Tiff began to cry. Tuff rocked Tiff back and forth to calm her down.

"Please stop crying Tiff," begged Tuff.

"I think the noise from the TV is bothering her," said Spikehead.

Kirby went towards the TV and changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" yelled Tokkori.

The TV showed a program for babies. Tiff stopped crying and she enjoyed the program. Kirby and his friends were exhausted.

"Phew, now we can get some rest," said Tuff.

Back at the castle, Dedede and Escargoon are waiting for Pacifena.

"Where is Pacifena, she should have finished Kirby by now," said Dedede impatiently.

Escargoon looked up. "Here she comes now," he said. Pacifena showed up.

"So did you defeat Kirby yet?" asked Dedede.

Pacifena nodded her head no. Dedede became angry. "That pink puffball is in for it now," said Dedede. "Come on Escargoon, let's go find Kirby." Dedede, Escargoon and Pacifena left the castle. Meta Knight knew that Kirby was in danger.

"I've got to warn Kirby," said Meta Knight. He followed Dedede and Escargoon.

Back at Kirby's house, Tuff was bathing his sister. Tiff was in a small pan filled with water.

"Now hold still sis," said Tuff. Kirby wrapped Tiff in a towel. Tuff sighed as he watched Kirby dried Tiff off.

"Is something wrong Tuff?" asked Honey.

"It's not much, I remembered when Tiff used to bathe me when I was little," said Tuff. "I just hope that Meta Knight finds a way to reverse the effect." Tuff dressed his sister in a baby's outfit. Suddenly Meta Knight showed up.

"Tuff, I found the cure," said Meta Knight. "Kirby has to defeat the monster in order to reverse the effect."

"That's great, so Kirby needs to find Pacifena," said Tuff.

"There's no need for that, Pacifena is heading towards Kirby's house," said Meta Knight. Suddenly Pacifena showed up and grabbed Tiff.

"Hey, give my sister back," said Tuff as he went after the monster.

Dedede and Escargoon showed up in their limo. Kirby and his friends went outside. Dedede saw that Kirby was still his normal self. "Pacifena didn't turn Kirby into a baby," said Dedede. Pacifena handed Dedede baby Tiff. "This baby looks familiar," said Dedede.

Escargoon looked at the baby. "It's Tiff," said Escargoon. "Pacifena had turned her into baby."

Dedede laughed. "This is perfect, Kirby can't use the warp star," said Dedede. He turned to Pacifena. "Alright Pacifena, get Kirby," ordered Dedede.

Pacifena went after Kirby. Tuff knew that Tiff can't call the warp star since she was turned into a baby. Pacifena began to hit Kirby with her rattle.

"Fololo, Falala, you have to rescue my sister," said Tuff.

"Right," said Fololo and Falala.

While Pacifena attacked Kirby with her rattle, Fololo and Falala flew in and grabbed Tiff away from Dedede.

"Hey, give me back Tiff," said Dedede. But Fololo and Falala did not listen. They gave Tiff back to Tuff.

Meanwhile Kirby continued battling Pacifena. Kirby hit Pacifena thus causing her to drop her rattle. Pacifena pulled out a milk bottle and squirted milk at Kirby. Kirby drank the milk down. Pacifena pulled out her pin and she tried to stab Kirby with her pin.

"Kirby, suck up the pin," said Tuff.

Kirby began to inhale the monster. Pacifena flew to avoid being inhaled. The force from Kirby's inhaling caused Pacifena to let go of the pin. Kirby swallowed the pin and he transformed into Needle Kirby.

"Alright, it's Needle Kirby," said Tuff.

Needle Kirby fired his needles at Pacifena. Pacifena got hit by Kirby's needles. She grabbed her rattle and she tried to attack Kirby with her rattle. Kirby avoided the attack and continued firing his needles. Pacifena was soon covered in Kirby's needles. Pacifena exploded and she was defeated. Tuff and his friends cheered as Kirby returned to normal.

"Kirby defeated my monster," said Dedede as he wept for his defeat.

"Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk," said Escargoon. Dedede and Escargoon drove away in their limo.

A pink glow enveloped Tiff. A flash appeared and when it disappeared Tiff was back to normal.

"What's going on?" asked Tiff.

"You were turned into a baby," said Tuff, "but Kirby defeated Dedede's monster." Tuff hugged his sister. "I'm glad you're back to normal sis," said Tuff.

Tiff smiled. "You know Tuff, you could be a great babysitter," joked Tiff.

"The only sitting I would go for is for some ice cream," said Tuff, "right Kirby." Tuff noticed that Kirby is gone. "Where did Kirby go?" ask Tuff.

Tiff pointed at a tree. Kirby was sleeping in Tokkori's nest. "It looks like Kirby could use some rest after a long day," said Tiff as Kirby slept peacefully.


End file.
